httpstrawhatsamuraiheroescomfandomcom-20200214-history
THYLAKALEO
Backstory Thylakaleo Preliator (Tie-la-kah-lee-oh Preh-lee-ah-tore) Also known as Leo or Thy (Tie) was born in Uchigawa. His father was a butcher by trade, but an alcoholic by night. Abusive to his mother, Thylakaleo's father had already killed one of his siblings prior to his birth. He was born prematurely because of trauma brought on by his father's abuse. She lived long enough to have another son, Jenkarro, before she passed away. While his father was drunk, a group of bandits swept into his small settlement, kidnapping several young men, including himself and his father. The two were kept as prisoners and transported up to Iemoto, being sold along the way. As they slept in Iemoto, large bands of Oni swept through the area from either direction. In the commotion, Thylakeleo's father managed to free himself. He chased his father, bound at the hands and feet, hopping through the dark and screaming for him. When his father turned back, he struck Thylakaleo, knocking him down onto a dead body. He felt around, finding a sword as his father still approached him, with a sword he had found in his hand. Thylakaleo pointed the sword out toward his father, and a fleeing bandit slammed into his fathers back, knocking the pair onto Thylakaleo. The sword managing to skewer both his father and bandit, the pair died on top of him, but managed to fool the Oni which let him survive. The next morning, Clan from the nearby town of Suketani came and found the boy. They laughed about how the boy had already killed two people, and brought him back to the town, telling him to look up Clan Aka Ryu when he was of age. He trained in the town, doing favors for townsfolk in exchange for money for food and board at the inn. He took his first bounty when he was 9, managing to fool the bandit leader into trusting him by feigning innocence, and when he dropped his guard, subsequently stabbing him in the throat with a bundle of sharpened sticks he made. He continued his career training, and was killing waves of full grown men by the time he had turned 12. Thylakaleo practiced his swordsman ship, as well as traditional Kyokushin Karate. He evolved a bitter hatred for all bandits, rogues, and thieves, especially those practicing the trafficking of humans. Moreover, he resented the unnaturalness and lust of the Oni, ultimately blaming them for causing all of his problems. Once he was an adult, he joined with Clan Aka Ryu, recognizing them as the only friends he had, determined to make the world a better place. Knowing that the Oni would terrorize the world forever, he made a vow to never die until he rid the world of all Oni. Thylakaleo was killed the next day by a large Red Oni, but was reborn, his determination to kill outweighing the universe's desire for him to die, and he fought the Red Oni until he slaughtered it, then moved on to the next one. Thylakaleo lived the rest of his life, wearing out his natural body, and then rebirthing himself from the earth. For these reasons, he is believed to have achieved immortality, and has become a legend in Japan. Leadership of Aka Ryu Thylakaleo took leadership shortly after IostIogic left. Shortly afterward, peace was achieved at the end of the Fourth Great War. Since then, Thylakaleo has made strides to improve Aka Ryu's overall reputation and honor. Navigating trades to allow clans to retake their diplomatic zones, while establishing land masses in the center of Japan. He will often warmly welcome new, oblivious members to the clan, and extend a hand to try to guide them. Rather than immediately punishing, he'll often times reach out, and try to train new potential members into true leaders. He honors fairness and peace, and wants nothing more than to simply exist, and enjoy life, and die by bloody combat at the end of his life. Thylakaleo attempts to lead the clan in a democratic way. He tries to weigh the opinion of all generals, and make decisions that end in the least foreseeable violence, and the benefit of his clan. Fighting Style Thylakaleo is a fire specialist, known to occasionally breath fire from his mouth onto his opponents, though usually more for style than for damage. He is known to use a wide variety of Chi moves. Reports indicate he will "disappear into a cloud of smoke" and reappear nearby, slaying his opponents as he drops on them. He also channels his energy into his fist, to deliver quick punches to knock his opponent down. If he gets withing range, he is capable of throwing a strong knee, temporarily disabling his enemy. Rarely, he is known to go invisible, or temporarily blind his enemies. He is wildly evasive, and can deliver several slashes in a row. He has also been seen slashing and deflecting Kunai and Arrows out of mid air. By focusing briefly, he can channel his energy into a particularly devastating swing. Using these swings, combined with He is a normally balanced ninja, known to use a master level skill while in this stance. He has also mastered Heavy stance, and is known to deal devastating strikes, sometimes killing samurai in 1-2 blows. He is known to run through entire waves of bandits at once with a single light strike. He is not known for throwing his opponents into the air, but will occasionally knock an attacker out of the air, to quickly finish them with a rapid succession of blows. The Single Swing Movement Thylakaleo dedicated his life to eradicating enemies in a single slash of his blade, and is often times frustrated when it takes more than a single swing. Therefore, he worked to advance The Single Swing Movement In hopes of increasing his own power and speed so greatly, to the point where he could kill anyone with a single swing of his blade, as well as teach others his methods. With this, he was able to achieve a level of fluidity to his very being, allowing him to channel himself through time, linking swings through different sections of reality in order to fight with inhuman slashing capabilities. Death & Name Change Throughout his early years, Thylakaleo was heavily influenced by a samurai known as Manwithoutname. Suddenly, Manwithoutname disappeared. Presumed dead after not having seen him for so long, Thylakaleo had a brief discussion with Kagetoki Naru and after a few bottles of Sake, decided to change his name with Naru's help to honor the memory of their missing friend. He would from then on be known as LionWithoutName. The following day, LionWithoutName found himself unusually weary. It was nearly impossible for him to stand or move, as if his soul was tethered to the earth. He lay weary for nearly an hour before passing out again. Once awake, he felt strangely relieved of his previous ailment. So much that he felt freed. He traveled around for hours before finally realizing that his soul was no longer one with his body. LionWithoutName returned to the spot where his body should have been to find a mysterious spirit waiting for him. Without a word, the spirit disappeared into a black, swirling hole in his body's chest. Without Hesitation, LionWithoutName followed the spirit through the portal into the Realm Of Shadows. In the Realm Of Shadows, LionWithoutName encountered a mysterious spirit, who felt vaguely familiar. Though, he couldn't determine who. The spirit informed him that his soul had been called by the Lord of Shadows. A hunter, who hunts powerful souls from his throne in the Realm of Shadows. His soul had been taken, and the only way to get it back was to destroy the Lord of Shadows and put to rest the souls of samurai before him. he slaughtered his way through the northern island, ending in his Clan's home territory, in a short cave right near the center. In the end of the cave, surrounded by thousands of blue oni, sat the Lord of Shadows. A raging battle ensued between the two, with oni limbs flying in all directions. Helpless bystanders caught in the chaos, like algae in a whirlpool. Before long, the oni were nothing more than a pool of blood in which they stood. The cave was entirely destroyed, leaving them fighting in open air. LionWithoutName was exhausted from the battle, with the Lord of Shadows still drawing energy from the souls in his blade, though nearly sapped. With a final burst, LionWithoutName struck out, sending sparks as the swords collided, but with a swift counter, the Lord of Shadowsslashed clean through his armor, leaving him unprotected, and with a deep cut in his chest. As he lay on the ground with the Lord of Shadows approaching, LionWithoutName looked up for the final time into his enemy's sword. He caught a brief glimpse of a familiar eye, almost as a reflection in the sword. As he looked around, he saw others he recognized. The souls within the sword were recognized LionWithoutName as well, and one by one, were able to lend their energy from the sword directly to him. With the prior battle sapping the majority of the energy from the sword already, the Lord of Shadows took his final swing. LionWithoutName barely had time to avoid as the last of the power was drained from the sword. As the two blades collided, LionWithoutName's shattered, deflecting the other sword into the ground next to him. With the last of the energy he had, LionWithoutName lunged up from the ground, striking the Lord of Shadows, and knocking off his helmet, exposing him to the light of day. His enemy temporarily blinded, LionWithoutName lifted the blade, and in a single swipe, tore through his head. The Lord of Shadows fell backwards, vanishing into a puff of thick black smoke as he hit the ground, staining it with the outline of his corpse. LionWithoutName looked down to the hilt of the sword. Stolen Soul Sword was inscribed on the hilt of the blade, with Lord of Shadows inscribed on the other.. As he held it in his hand, he felt his soul begin to remerge with his body. There was a bright flash of light, then darkness for only a few moments. His vision came back, hazy at first, then stronger. Stronger than it had ever been. On the ground next to him still lay the Stolen Soul Blade. When he lifted it, in place of Lord of Shadows was written "Thylakaleo"